In a look
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Klaus goes in heat while Elijah is playing the piano. Ps; Yaoi, incest and filthy sexual acts take place.
1. lose to win

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing: **Elijah and Klaus

**Summary:** Klaus goes in heat while Elijah is playing the piano. Ps; Yaoi, incest and filthy sexual acts take place.

This is AU-ish. Hope is nonexistent, no one ever moves to Florida or does I don't care and the rest of the family is on vacation.

The characters probably ooc, totally okay with with being gay for each other and have no shame.

Had this chapter done a few weeks ago but was going to delete it because I had originally planned to write something for Destiel, it got out of hand and this happened.

Anyway I tried being more explicit with the situation, tell me what you think of this if you want.

* * *

Music fills his home.

It has been constant for the past three hours, not that he wants it to stop but it's weird.

He hadn't heard something so beautiful in years and that made him slightly more comfortable with the situation at hand.

Elijah had knocked earlier, said he wanted to take a break from society and asked if he could crash for a few days.

Klaus doesn't really care for an explanation so he steps aside and hands him a blood-bag.

.

Klaus tried to resist, tired really-really hard. Not to call his brother's name in the manner in which he had as he walked into his living room after having taken a cold shower.

The keys stopped emitting noise as Elijah called out his name quietly, with a note of question.

"Is something wrong, brother?"

Klaus didn't want to be around him anymore because he was sure something embarrassing would happen if Elijah so much as looked his way.

"No. Nothing, I just remembered I have a meeting with some friends. So I'm going out. Have fun playing with that..."

He needed to walk away before Elijah picked up on his lies. Everyone knows his only friend is Camille and that she is on bae watch with her new lover.

"Niklaus?"

Elijah knew what was going on the second he stood near the doorway. It was _that_ season again and he knew Klaus was without a mate.

Or had been until he showed up.

Sure they hadn't done anything remotely resembling what he was about to propose in a while but all would be fine, he hoped.

"Yeah?"

His answer was breathless as he closed his eyes and took a second to breathe Elijah's scent.

"Come here"

With an eyebrow raised but without hesitation he vamped over to a spot next to Elijah and sat on the floor.

"I am willing to help you get through this."

Elijah stayed seated as he spoke but looked at his younger brother to be sure they were on the same page.

Klaus was about to say something in order to save face but smirked for a moment then spoke quietly.

His voice rang loudly to Elijah.

"I'm going to fuck you. Here, there."

He pointed at carpet and the piano then his eyes turned a dark golden color at the last word. As if for emphasis.

"Everywhere."

"Understood." Elijah stood, removed his jacket slowly then started on his shirt as Klaus waisted no time on unzipping his pants.

"Eager for me. Aren't you? I'm flattered, Nik."

Klaus got on his knees and smiled, slightly delirious looking then brushed his face against his brother's inner thigh for a moment.

After having pulled his pants and boxers off then tossing them somewhere near the table with his suddenly tight fitting shirt and jeans.

"Always"

Elijah gasped when Nik waisted no time and began sucking his dick.

Slowly at first just to tease but really got into it after receiving a few tugs on his hair.

"Enough, brother. I think it, time you fuck me."

Niklaus paid him no mind for a moment as he was busy covering Elijah's penis and balls in saliva.

With an audible pop sound and a trail of saliva mixed with pre-cum he removed his mouth and licked his lips slowly.

"Bend over the piano and wait. I need to get some lube."

Elijah couldn't help laughing as he said the words offhand, the second Klaus reached the couch near the doorway.

"You could always just eat my ass."

"Tossing the salad are we." Klaus reached out to grip the couch as Elijah vamped behind him and trails his fingers against his chest.

Just grazing a nipple lightly with one hand and cupping his brother as he made use his other.

"Or I might just eat yours then fuck you hard enough to-"

Klaus threw him up against the couch and sat on him lazily. "Actions always speak louder than words."

With that he flipped him over and licked his way up then took a moment to sniff at him. "You have a great ass. Has anyone ever told you or would I be the first?"

"No...and oh ok that works." After having spread his ass-cheeks apart Klaus licked at his hole as if it would one day save him from himself.

Elijah was in complete bliss.

Having his ass devoured by his in-heat younger brother was genuinely fun stuff whenever he offered.

He started to drool when Klaus began moving in then out of his enteric at vampire speed but stopped suddenly and pushed him off with enough force to be called that.

"Niklaus"

"I know what you want, Elijah. I just so happens need it too."

Klaus crawled on him for a moment then mumbled something as he tugged at his penis then hopped up and down on Elijah's hard dick without a second thought.

Their eyes met as he moved faster and the older original thrust up to match the pace efficiently then vamped them to the bedroom and had Klaus on all fours with his face shoved down into the pillows.

"Say my name as you come undone or I will stop this."

He thrusts roughly with each word and Klaus curses then spews gibberish as the pounding into his ass quickened.

Almost there.

The wolf within craves more of his mate and Niklaus won't fight him on this.

"Elijah"

"Hmm, for some reason I don't buy your honesty. Do you wish me to cease my actions, little brother?"

"I will get you back for this, Eli-" The hand on his cock stopped it's motion and Klaus seemed to growl as it hit him that Elijah wasn't playing.

If he didn't hurry and make up his mind Elijah would probably leave and there was no way that would happen until both were satisfied.

"Elijah, please." He would get even but at the moment all he wants is for them to continue.

"Fine, have it your way."

With a light chuckle Elijah pulls out and spanks him firmly, some of Nik's pre-cum drips from his fingers and he licks at it.

A sensuous and deliberate attempt on his behalf, something low but he has Klaus in the state he wants him.

Wide-eyed, on the verge of being a hopeless whimpering mess but he would not do anything without Nik's knowledge or consent.

Not when he was this vulnerable.

However he did take a moment to observe his work.

He would bet anything no one before him had come even remotely close to achieving what he would in a few seconds.


	2. wolf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing: **Elijah and Klaus

**M note:**

This is AU-ish. Hope is nonexistent, no one ever moves to Louisiana or does I don't care and the rest of the family is on vacation.

The characters probably ooc, totally okay with with being gay for each other and have no shame.

Anyway I tried being more explicit with the situation, I revised nothing and the rest of the story got deleted when I reset my phone to factory settings so I have to restart this meh.

* * *

"Are you going to fuck me or write a five paragraph essay on how to prevent a myocardial infarction." Niklaus has been unfucked for about six seconds now and it's pissing him off.

His ass is up in the air as he rests his face against one of his pillows and sweat is dripping along with precum.

He'll have to buy new sheets and wash his blankets before they stain but honestly that's the least of his worries and he can't believe he is actually thinking about chores right now.

Elijah needs to quit messing around and fuck him into next week or he's going to take initiative.

.

"Veni. Vidi. Vixi." Elijah sees the desperation clearly and he isn't in better shape either but now Niklaus is rambling on about heart attacks while he's just looming over him, taking a moment to enjoy himself.

The sight before him is absolutely beautiful and the fact that Nik is a little uncomfortable is making the situation all the more satisfying to him than he had originally intended.

He knows that he is being a little mean here, his reasoning for this is basic to the point where he can call it ridiculous.

Niklaus should have called him the second he felt in heat.

This is simply a small act of revenge on his part.

He needs his favorite brother to understand this, he shouldn't take it personally. "Mon amour-"

"Pas encore...Je t'en supplie, Elijah..je t'implore." Niklaus bites his lower lip hard, his patience is running unbelievably low but he's still managing to hang in there.

It's miraculous.

Still he knows he's done something wrong because Elijah isn't touching him and he can't really begin to think past this hunger for blood or his own needs.

"Je te pleure,_ baises moi!" _Elijah would have complied had he liked the tone but this is getting a little fun.

He's in charge, Niklaus just has to realize this.

_"_Avales_, b__aises"_ He thinks dirty talk can work to his advantage and Klaus whimpers at the words because there's nothing unclear about his desires or intentions.

.

.

Klaus doesn't waist time on pushing him onto the mattress, licking his chest then digging his claws into Elijah's stomach.

He bites into Elijah's arm as he makes his way up even though all his wants to do right now is go down.

Blood won't get out of his mattress now, fuck he'd tried to avoid this but it's not really a problem and he can exercise a little more liberty.

It drips onto the sheets as it lingers in the air mixing with the smell of arousal and the sound of his bed creaking as it hits the wall roughly because of Nik's disobedience.

He's fucking himself hard while moving up slower to enjoy the sensations as Elijah finally seems to actually want to get back with the program and thrusts faster while mumbling the words "Oh tu me rends fou-"

Just when he thinks he's unable to stop himself from cumming Elijah has to intensify the urge when he pins him against the door as he wraps his fingers around Nik's throat as his eyes turn a blood red color.

His cock is still buried deep inside of his ass Niklaus has his legs wrapped around him while his back is touching the door but he knows better than to move.

"I asked you to do something, didn't I? Dearest brother." He says this as he tightens his grip on him with one hand and reaches for his dick with the other.

Niklaus is only looking at his eyes as his own are a darker shade of gold than they had previously been while his fangs are extended.

Elijah knows Niklaus is simply humoring his desire for this because he could have him doing any manner of activities without exerting much pressure.

"You've been a naughty boy Nik" Elijah runs a thumb delicately over the head of his cock as he swallows a gasp from his mouth with a hungry kiss.

The instant he backed up he licks the precum off his fingers and Nik's just past his breaking point.

.

.

.

Klaus only had to look at him for Elijah to know that he is doing everything in his power to survive this without having to hurt him but it cannot go on any longer.

He lets go and pulls out quickly to get this over with. He doesn't want to let him go, Klaus clearly doesn't want to leave.

He just needs to abandon all self restraint but they can back-peddle for a moment so he can gather his thoughts then get back to the original plan.

Depraved fun.

"I see...Get back here.." Klaus stops himself from moving forward and he thinks Elijah is making good use of the power he wields over him.

Had this been a causal nooner or Netflix and chill then that'd be a different story.

It isn't going to be much fun if he just masturbates for a week and random folks won't cut it since his mate is standing right here but he can't help being impatient here while Elijah just wants to toy around a little.

"You're no good to me." Niklaus can't help it as he smiles at him before kissing his lips and running his fingers through his hair.

"Not even a little?" Elijah looks at him as if he's stuck somewhere between questioning and knowing the answer.

"No- not at all..." He's losing resolve as Elijah kisses his neck and nips at it, teasing him as he presses his erection against him.

"You have a promise to uphold Niklaus." Klaus growls the second he hears his brother whisper the words against his ear before licking his left pinna delicately.

* * *

**Translations:**

Veni. Vidi. Vixi= I came. I saw. I conquered.

Mon amour= My love

"Pas encore= Not yet

Je t'en supplie, je t'implore= begging

Je te pleure= demanding

baises moi= fuck me

Avales= Swallow

Baises= Bitch


	3. add

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Paring:** Elijah and Klaus

**M Note:** This is AU-ish. Hope is nonexistent, no one ever moves to Florida-I know N.O. is in Louisiana but come on no one moves there either or does I don't care and the rest of the family is on vacation.

The characters probably ooc although following AU rules implies/cancels it.

Folks, since Nik is a wolf shouldn't he be all about another wolf? But on the other hand I'm thinking he's an alpha himself so idk and half vamp anyway therefore the rules of the trope are at best kicked to the curb unless a little soulmate-AU is in the mix.

* * *

"Niklaus, make a move or I will have you on your knees. And I will make you scream."

Klaus looks at him incredulously before it turns into irritation and Elijah makes a small noise in contemplation. "You are quite a sight when you're like this." Elijah licked the bottom of his ear as he speaks in a low tone.

Knowing what Klaus likes but denying it until it becomes unbearable, he wants to admit that this is a little funny.

He would have smiled had he been playing but he has grown sick of his shit and knows that if the hybrid doesn't comply he will be forced to delay his release.

If that happens he knows Nik will feel like death would be a mercy. He has heard the horror stories and even though he does not wish to think it merit for concern he cannot.

Will not put him at risk. But he really wants to test the limits whilst he has the opportunity at hand.

"I'm not sure which is more appealing to me..right now." Niklaus is touching himself slowly only increasing the effort on his part to stay calm when he sees Elijah watching as if transfixed.

His tongue licks at his lips as if he is thirsty but it is not important enough to stop what he's doing. He must be doing something right because Elijah no longer looks as composed as he had been and he can see the cracks visibly now.

Elijah sighs and pins him against the piano with one hand on his hip to signal that if he moves he will tone it up a couple of notches.

"You, you're so mean-ah..I...can't take it-" He doesn't want to beg. It's beneath him and he hates it so this is the closest he is willing to stand.

He sees Elijah put two fingers in his mouth and he cannot help the whine that escapes him. It doesn't stop him from practically deep throating his fingers wishing it was one of Elijah's bigger assets.

Fuck. Right now he just wants to choke on it and doesn't think it is too much to ask for because he's been on his best behavior all day and he should have something worth his efforts.

Is more than ready and willing to say it outright but Elijah apparently gives in first and Niklaus is thanking him so hard mentally.

He seems to think better of it and thrusts three in without any other thought for Nik's well-being or what he's saying.

Maybe this will snap him out of it and a small part of him wants to be angry or at least annoyed by the fact that Nik doesn't want to fuck him this time because he is kind of fearing the thought of potentially hurting him in the process.

Instead he wants to carry the burden, the pain. All of it.

Elijah thrusts harder a couple of times and a low growl noise escapes Nik' lips every time he hits his prostate with his fingers.

"N-" Nik shuts he eyes hard and shakes his head as goosebumps cover his skin and Elijah knows his little brother doesn't want to admit that this isn't enough to take the edge off.

"You asked for this, brother. I'll make you undone. To the point where I've wrecked you. This tryst will be the best you have experienced in your life." Elijah looks mildly impressed.

"You're so ready for me. Needy. Waiting." He feels his fangs extend and he wants to taste him again.

"It's a shame you brought it on yourself." He pulls out slightly out of breath but his enunciating is still perfectly level and he makes it real difficult for Nik to focus.

"You may suffer from withdrawl for a time. I know I will. You.. Perhaps, this will persuade you to take this seriously. Who knows.. I show you a small kindness and you repay me with a stubborn attitude, rebelling against me. I'm getting a little offended here. Maybe you want a spanking. You've been real naughty."

After a couple of thrusts he pushes Klaus onto the piano with a little more force than he intended but that works too.

His ass is in the air and he is no longer thinking coherent thoughts anymore.

"No" He doesn't even know what he is saying no to and he kinda wants to say yes because a happy Elijah makes for a sexually taken care of Niklaus and that is even better.

But he has gotten this far without Elijah snapping so he wants to test this further no matter the risk to himself.

"Niklaus, stop being difficult. It's unbecoming." The smell of sweat and sex is intoxicating in its allure.

"I don't care."

"I'm disappointed."

"..I.. Sucks to be... you then. N-no one told you to get your hopes up." He growled as Elijah slowed down.

Instead of stopping or ending it here to torture him a little more he picks up the pace until it reaches brutal points and Niklaus is trying hard to keep himself from basically screaming because hell this is what he's dreamt about since their last randevu.

He takes an instant and surveys the situation while his hand reaches for Nik's throbbing cock.

Nik's eyes are gold again and his fangs are extended as he moans, withers under him unable to hold himself together.

He doesn't think he's come this far just to get bored with the action. Mentally debates just fingering himself because Nik is utterly powerless then but he won't go that route yet.

There is a moment where he stops himself and readjusts. He keeps Niklaus down with a hand and kisses down his throat then stomach.

Stopping below his navel yet above his hips to look up and take in the sight. He will never tire of the sight.

"You're unrivaled-" To what end or whom or why he said it doesn't matter but he knows he has to say it nevermind the reason.

"Elijah" His name comes out in a breathless whisper when he comes and his eyes are still gold but there's a flash of something dangerous.

That does nothing to deter him and he thinks he should fondle his balls but is mentally saying 'fuck it' when he says. "I'm done. Put you hands on the piano. You remove them and I'll insult you artwork or to really hurt you, your home's decor."

Elijah knows that'd do nothing for him on a regular string of casual sex but he knows what words to throw around to have Nik a begging sap.


End file.
